


Maybe we should ask for directions

by SinfulLuca



Series: Is not about the destination [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Collection of short stories of Touya's and N's adventrues.





	Maybe we should ask for directions

**Author's Note:**

> Might be stand alone?!  
> Set in an universe where Touya ran away with N at the end of Black & White

For the fifth time this week, Touya asked himself why was this his life.

“No, Reshiram, you don’t fit here!”

“I don’t care, you’re not buying anything without my supervision ever again!”

“You’re scaring everyone!”

“Me?! isn’t it you and your awful taste? Touya, you’re wearing SOCKS with SANDALS, you’re a disgrace!”

“I-I don’t like going sockless, ok?!”

“That’s no scuse! I’m picking your clothes this time, stop complaining!”

Touya ended hiding in the changers for a half hour after that, hearing Reshiram shouting about style and fabric quality.

* * *

When they first started this journey, they had first gone to Orre.

They had immediately looked for another region after an incident with some Ludicolo and a man with a ridiculous afro.

* * *

No matter how much N insisted, there was no way around the fact that they had somehow ended stealing a Popplio.

As soon as Touya had noticed, he had tried to return the pokemon to his rightful place.

“I thought you were giving him back?” N asked when half an hour later, he sees the little Popplio perched on Touya’s head.

Touya pouts. “Those new trainers were saying really mean things about him.”

That’s how they ended with a new friend. They named him Isaki.

* * *

They take rest in a castle up north in a region Touya thinks is called Almia. It literally takes 10 minutes before a guy around Touya’s age and his Chimchar finds them. What follows is a 30 minute long monologue about protected areas and why they shouldn’t have come here and blablabla.

When Touya finally thought it had ended, N had decided to ask the guy everything about being a pokemon ranger. That was another 30 minutes. Even Zekrom had fallen asleep by then.

They almost end enrolling in the ranger school of the region, but apparently having two 3 meter tall legendary dragons didn’t lend itself to being an inconspicuous student.

* * *

“Touya.” Zekrom says one night.

N had gone looking for wood along with Reshiram for _some_ reason, leaving Touya along with Zekrom.

Touya turns around, scared, finding himself face to face to the constant stern look on Zekrom’s red eyes. Touya gulps, feeling goosebumps all over his body. “Y-yes?”

It hasn’t been that long since they had started this journey and this was the first time that Touya was left to deal with Zekrom on his own, the imposing figure of the dragon reminding him of that time in Dragonspiral tower.

“I’m sorry.” Zekrom says, saddened, knocking what air was left inside Touya’s lungs.

“W-what?”

“I have noticed you avoiding me. I imagine this has to do with our first meeting… and the subsequent ones. I’m truly ashamed, I couldn’t control myself but that’s not excuse to treat you like that. I truly wish to fix the errors from my past and start again.”

Touya opens his mouth repeatedly, so lost for words. He bites his lips and holds his head.

“... You are so… I… I tough… you were the dragon of ideals?”

Zekrom blinks, taken aback. “That doesn’t mean I have the right to be rude.”

Touya laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Is there something I can do to repay you?”

“I… I… it’s fine… we… we can try… start again, you say?”

Zekrom gives him a small smile. It might take time, but Touya things he can learn to appreciate Zekrom.

* * *

It took a little longer before the Ranger Union of Fiore noticed they were in some random ruins.

But nonetheless, just one week later they found themselves running away from a bunch of rangers,just after Reshiram set the ruins on fire with a sneeze.

* * *

“Eh, sorry sir, we’re… kinda lost?” Touya asks the man he’s still not sure if really exists. He’s wearing a red cap and is pretty buff and handso-nop, he’s not going there.

The man frowns - well, more like keeps frowning- not even bothering to open his mouth.

Touya looks around but they were alone. N had gone looking for something to start a fire with, and the dragon duo was to damn big to fit through the cave entrance, so he was stuck here with the maybe-imaginary stoic trainer.

Touya takes a sight and tries again. “So, we were going towards Johto and I was curious if you could help us?”

But the man kept quiet, a fire burning behind his eyes.

“What happened?” N asks when he comes back an hour later, followed by a Donphan that had helped him to carry the wood.

“I… I had a trainer battle.” Said Touya, sprawled on the floor next to a pile of snow that had started to fall from one of the numerous holes that now decorated the cave.

“B-but…We’re the only humans here.”

Touya opens his eyes at that, and looks around. “B-but… he was here a moment ago.” He stands in wobbly legs and walks to the exit. “Y-you saw him, right?!”

“Saw who?” Zekrom asks, looking away from his book, tiny in comparison to the dragon.

“Oh oh! I did saw him! He kicked your ass!” Answers Reshiram.

“He didn’t kick my ass! It was a tie!”

* * *

“HOLY SHIT TOUYA.” Reshiram shouts, hundreds of Fletchlings flying away in terror as the earth shakes with each step the dragon takes.

“What the heck, Reshiram?!” Touya shouts, followed by a phrase not that different from Zekrom. N just looks confused.

“T-there was this man that was almost as tall as ME. A HUMAN!”

All the others raise a brown in confusion. “What?!” being said almost in unison.

“He was tall and ugly and had a worse fashion sense than Touya!”

“My what?!”

“Sandals with Soc-”

“Shut up!”

“Reshiram, stop jesting.”

“Is not a joke! He’s there, I swear!” They frown, but neither of the other 3 appear to believe him. Reshiram growls. “You’ll see!”

“H-hey! Let us down!” Touya shouts as Reshiram takes him and N by their clothes.

“Reshiram, stop this-No! Wait!” But Zekrom is left with no other option but to follow their stupid sibling.

“Reshiram, I swear to Father that I-” Zekrom loses their train of thought as they reach the clearing in which Reshiram had stopped.

“... Hello?” The man says. Truly almost as tall as the dragons.

“I told you!” Reshiram shouts, but the others are more preoccupied being left gasping for words.

AZ turned out to be a pretty chill guy, that apparently had meet Hilda of all people. Touya and him ended trading stories of her antics over dinner.

* * *

“Hey.” Touya says after a while of flying over the ocean on Zekrom’s back.

N makes a sound in the back of his throat and looks at him.

“Is N really your na-oh, wait, that.. that sounds horrible.”

“Touya?”

“Ok, is… is N a nickname or…”

“Oh… well… my actual name is pretty long…”

“Really? What is it?... if you don’t mind of course...”

“Natural Harmonia Gropius.”

Touya blinks twice. “...eh?”

“Natural Harmonia Gropius.”

Reshiram laughs loudly in the distance, almost falling down mid flight.

“... I like N.”

“I like you too.”

“No, I men-” Touya sights, a fond expression in his face.

Zekrom throws a lightning at Reshiram to shut them up. It works.

* * *

He hears the sound of the storm outside of the abandoned supermarket.

Amir setting on fire the wood they had gathered from the old isles, Reshiram to tired after flying under the storm to even bother.

Touya takes his bag, trying to find snacks for the Haunters that had been trying to play with him since they had come. He finds a new bag and opens it, just to find that the ghosts had disappeared. Strange.

“Look who I found.” N says.

Touya turns around and sees N carrying a strange Pokemon in his arms.

“W-what’s that?” Touya asks, hesitant, incapable of taking his eyes away from the black mass of _something_ inside of the ill fitted pikachu… doll?

“It’s a Mimikyu!” N says happily, a bright smile on his face. He sits, leaving the pokemon inside the rotting disguise next to him. 

Touya tries to smile to the pokemon. He imagines it comes off as forced.

“She told me she was abandoned here.” N says, a sad frown on his face. Oh, that explains things...

That’s why it’s disguise was rotten, why it was hiding in an abandoned supermarket full of ghosts. That’s why of the dark dark stains on it’s skin, the reason of the strange odor that was somewhat familiar...

Touya smiles again, anxious. “Oh…”

They eat, they chat, they feed their pokemon and go to sleep. Nothing different from the usual... Only the Mimikyu, it’s empty eyes _staring_ at them.

That night, Touya doesn’t sleep.

Neither does the Mimikyu.

Touya stares, wide eyed, his head resting on top of N’s chest, not even the steady heart of his boyfriend calming his own.

He notices the ghosts hiding behind the broken isles. They look scared.

A brave Gengar shakes it’s hand towards the door, so sad, so scared, so desperate.

The Mimikyu turns, the mass of it’s true form wriggling violently under it’s disguise.

The ghosts hide as the sound of something breaking is heard. 

It’s the Mimikyu’s disguise.

That’s not how cloth sounds, something shouts inside Touya.That’s…. that’s not..

The odor, the sound, the look… it makes Touya remember that poor baby Pidove that he had found as a child, rotten, half eaten by worms...

“RESHIRAAAAM!” Touya screams with tears in his eyes, panic taking over him.

The dragon opens its eyes with a snap, a furious growl drowning the sound of his master’s panic.

N and Zekrom wake, confused.

“Touya?” N asks, still half asleep. “What’s wrong?” He hugs Touya tightly, but his boyfriend kept screaming, pointing to the Mimikyu.

The monster furiously twists inside it’s costume, breaking it little by little, covering it all in blood.

Both scream, cowering near Reshiram’s legs, tears in their eyes.

The skin disguise breaks, letting free the twisting mass of the black beast.

They close their eyes to the horror, hugging each other as if their life depended on it. It’s then that they hear the sound of Reshiram letting out a furious Fusion Flare, the most horrible sound in the world coming out of the monster as it’s burned alive.

\---

“Mmmm.” Nanu says with a frown, seeing numerous agents run around, investigating the ruins of the burnt down supermarket.

“Sir.” One of the agents say. He looks at her, noticing the pale expression in her face.

“Found something?”

She nods, guiding him to the unearthed corpses that had been discovered.

Nanu’s eyes go wide at seeing the most recent one: a young trainer and the rotten corpse of his skinned Pikachu.

* * *

“Just a reminder to not do dirty stuff mid flight!” Reshiram shouts.

Touya looks horrified at his dragon before kicking them.

N just looks confused.

* * *

“What the hell?!” Touya shouts as he sees both Reshiram and Adrien tumbling like idiots. “How the…. Are you…?!”

“Drunk?” Reshiram says with a lopsided smile, their eyes unfocused. “maaaaybe.”

“Ouch!” N shouts as Adrien hits him.

“Adrien!” Touya shouts, taking the inbriagated Serperior. Adrien curls around his trainer. Touya swear he can hear him cry.

“You’re in so much troubles!” Zekrom shouts.

“Nu-uu! You can’t! You’re not dad!” Reshiram giggles and jumps as he says this. Zekrom tackles him in fury.

Touya reaches the conclusion that Arceus truly hates him.

* * *

Touya really hates the cold.

He’s incredible glad he could convice N to stay at the Pokemon center of Snowpoint until morning.

Sadly, his happiness is soon shattered.

“Did you heard? Apparently there’s a black monster near the port.”

“What? Are you sure is not a normal pokemon?”

“It can’t be, they said was was huge! And no legendary pokemon looks like that.”

Touya covers his face in exasperation,

“N, I think they’re talking about Zekrom.”

N looks surprised at him. “That can’t be… Zekrom would no come out of hiding without a reason… Maybe we should check…”

Touya sights exasperated yet again. Whyyyyy?

N looks sadden, shaking his hands side by side. “No no, I… I can go alone.”

“No no, don’t worry, what if it’s something important?” Touya shows his boyfriend a wide smile. N is still not convinced but minutes later they walk towards the port, Touya covered in 5 layers of the warmest jackets they could buy.

“Reshiram disappeared.” Zekrom simply says.

“...What?” Touya asks in disbelief, the idea of a a 3 meter tall dragon just going poof a little too ridiculous.

“I can’t find them.” Zekrom says again, looking preoccupied.

Touya looks as confused as before. That’s when he remembers the white snow around them. “... Damm.”

It takes hours of search before they find Reshiram under a mount of snow, asleep.

* * *

Sinnoh was beautiful, was what Touya told himself as they saw the sun go down. The last lights illuminating the peaks of the nearest mountains to the Spear Pillar.

They had came here after Zekrom asked. They wanted to meet with some old friend and talk about what had happened in the last centuries. Reshiram had interjected, pointing out that Zekrom just wanted to gossip.

N had explore the pillar excitedly when they had gotten there, but after hours of exploring, he had sat down next to Touya.

“I think we’ll have to camp here.” Touya says after a while. N nods, resting his head on Touya’s shoulder. “Because SOMEONE can’t stop talking.” He decides to shout, getting a raspberry from the giant child that was Reshiram.

The dragon turns around, returning his attention to the conversation that Zekrom and some stupidly tall 6 legged dragon from the dark abyss where having. 

“... What are they talking about?”

“Mmm?”

“Reshiram and the others.”

“No idea.”

“R-really!?”

N laughs. “I can’t hear them, they’re too far away.”

Touya’s face goes red, barely resisting the urge to slap himself. “Of course.” He says as he closes his eyes.

N shifts next to Touya, making the other open his eyes. N’s smiling, looking at Touya. “Hey, don’t worry.”

Touya smiles at this, taking N’s face and kissing him, sweet and slow.

N laughs, filling Touya with warmth.

* * *

“That’s strange.” N says as they fly over the ocean, a sole island with a strange form the only thing visible in miles.

“Truly, it looks just like Father.” Zekrom says.

“W-wait, like Arceus?!”

“Yup. Although, it looks less scary than the old man…”

“Reshiram! More respect!”

“Is not like their listening… right?” Reshiram looks around. Zekrom only sights.

“How long… how long has it been since you last saw… Arceus?”

Zekrom tries to look at Touya, something a little hard seeing as he was in Zekrom’s back at the moment.

“... Too long. Before The War, before we got separated…. They must be ashamed of us.”

Reshiram frowns, growling at Zekrom before flying ahead. Zekrom looks sad for a moment.

“Don’t say that! I wasn’t your fault! Right Touya?.... Touya?” N looks to the side, but only finds Touya deep in thought.

“Don’t worry about it, N.” Zekrom flies after Reshiram, who had landed in the Arceus-shaped isle.

They try to gather some wood before the sun goes down, Touya staying quiet the whole time. Is dark when he finally speaks again.

“Do you think my mom is... mad at me?”

“Mmm?” N looks at him, preoccupied. He just sits next to Touya.

“I… I… ran away. She must be so mad.” He tries to laugh, but it sounds wrong. “She always told me to deal head on with my problems… But here I am.” N frowns, but Touya keeps going, tears gathering in his eyes. “I literally stole the White Orb. All of the Gym Leaders were after ME because of that. I could have doomed us all. What if Reshiram haven’t appeared? We could be dead! Oh, Arceus, we c-”

“Touya!” And he stops, the heartbroken look of N’s face enough to shut him up. “You… it was… Touya…” N had taken Touya’s hand into his own, confusion and pain filling his head. He didn’t know what to say.

Touya took a deep breath, griping N’s hand harder. N looked doubtful for a moment, before surprising Touya with a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, later that night even sleeping curled into each other.

“We could go.” N breaks the silence in the quiet of the next morning. Touya almost falls in surprise.

“W-where?”

“To see… your mom… Back to Unova.” Touya’s breath stops, the world around him almost disappearing. “M-maybe she’s not mad… and if she’s se have to tell her is my fault, so she should be mad at m-” N shuts up the moment he feels Touya’s arms around him.

“N-no! And… and if they try to do something to you?!” N looks to the side and stays quiet.

“N!” Touya takes his face in hand, forcing him to look at him. “What if they take you away from me?” 

N’s breath hitches. “But… your mom.” He almost whispers. N puts one of his hands over Touya’s. “I’ll… I’ll stay by your side. It would just be a moment…”

They stay quiet for a while, the sound around them almost unhearable.

“Ok... Let’s go back to Unova.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will add at least one more that would be a meatier crossover with Detective Pikachu (the game) and maybe more, idk.
> 
> I tried to incorporate as many spinoffs as possible, but I could not find a way to reference the Mystery Dungeon ones. Shame, Explorers is one of my favorite games of all time :C
> 
> I'm also really mad with myself that I couldn't find a gender neutral form of "Father" to use for Arceus. If you have any ideas, please tell me.
> 
> Some ideas I couldn't write:  
> "1st time"  
> "Aether Fundation"  
> "Sunburns in Hoenn"
> 
> I took the "Murderous Mimikyu" one a little to literal...  
> I also can believe I did write the Drunk one ~~Adrien is super jealous of N, poor snake~~


End file.
